Chaos and Order/Battle of the God-Kings
Lore "Hey, God-King! Both sides are bad!"| }} Two forces collide once more: The Lion demands an eternal reign. The Wolf hungers for endless war. Power lies wherever war lives. But only one can claim it. Choose your God-King. ;God Kings of Order * ;God-Kings of Chaos * History Battle of the God-Kings Trivia General= * This skin theme was directly inspired by Asian RPGs. *So God-King Garen proclaims to all, so shall the law be. His justice is absolute. **The celestial lion that serves God-King Garen is a manifestation of his ancient power. **God-King Garen oversees the utopian kingdom known as Demacia. Those who dissent are met with immediate execution. **The God-King of Demacia oversees his people as protector and judge. To his worshippers, there is a small price for peace: their free will. ** God-King Garen's divine wrath is boundless. He has wiped great empires from the face of the planet for defying him. ** Garen's Blade of Divine Justice is an artifact from an ancient war, wielded by the God-King to judge the unworthy. **The last remaining threat to God-King Garen's vision for his perfect empire is the forsaken God-King Darius. * So God-King Darius thirsts for bloodshed, so shall war unfold. His will is indomitable. ** The wolf spirit that follows God-King Darius is a manifestation of his untamed might. ** God-King Darius leads a vicious pack of warriors, hungry for conflict and the glory of proving one's strength. ** God-King Darius will be consumed by the very war he envisions, and awaits the day his warriors grow strong enough to destroy him. ** Entire kingdoms have been torn down by God-King Darius's hands. No being is beyond his reach, not even the gods. ** The last obstacle standing in the way of God-King Darius' vision for a world of endless war is God-King Garen. ** God-King Darius believes that a world of kingdoms and empires is a false reality, and beckons a true one indulging the violence in the hearts of men. ** Darius's nameless axe is an artifact from an ancient war, wielded by the God-King to usher in an age of unending brutality. * and are far-flung, deific descendants of the original cosmic entities, and . They are the last two descendants, making their war the end of their own universe's mythology. Both have become mortal (to a small degree), and have twisted their ancestors' original purposes to suit more personal needs. God-Kings, Dawnbringers, and Nightbringers |-| Skins= Darius God-KingSkin.jpg|God-King Darius Garen God-KingSkin.jpg|God-King Garen Media Music= VS 2018 God-King Garen - Login Screen| VS 2018 God-King Darius - Login Screen| ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos God King Darius & God King Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| Where Power Lies VS 2018 Legendary Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Versus 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 1 Versus 2018 Promo 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo 2 Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 background.png|Summoner's Rift Versus 2018 Loading Background Versus 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) Versus 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Promo Model 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Promo Model (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Versus 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Darius God-King Model 01.jpg|God-King Darius Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Darius God-King Model 02.png|God-King Darius Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Garen God-King Model 01.jpg|God-King Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Garen God-King Model 02.png|God-King Garen Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 01.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 02.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) |-|Summoner Icons= VS 2018 profileicon.png|VS 2018 God-King Garen profileicon.png|God-King Garen God-King Darius profileicon.png|God-King Darius Eternal Reign profileicon.png|Eternal Reign Endless War profileicon.png|Endless War Divine Lion profileicon.png|Divine Lion Forsaken Wolf profileicon.png|Forsaken Wolf Lion's Covenant profileicon.png|Lion’s Covenant Wolf's Pact profileicon.png|Wolf’s Pact Lion Banner profileicon.png|Lion Banner Wolf Banner profileicon.png|Wolf Banner The Lion profileicon.png|The Lion The Wolf profileicon.png|The Wolf Pride's Greatblade profileicon.png|Pride’s Greatblade Lupine Battleaxe profileicon.png|Lupine Battleaxe Crown of Lions profileicon.png|Crown of Lions Crown of Wolves profileicon.png|Crown of Wolves Little Lion profileicon.png|Little Lion Little Wolf profileicon.png|Little Wolf |-|Ward Skins= The Wolf Ward.png|The Wolf Ward The Lion Ward.png|The Lion Ward |-|Emotes= VS 2018 Emote.png|VS 2018 Please? Emote.png|Please? Such War Emote.png|Such War de:Versus (Skinreihe)/Schlacht der Gottkönige Category:Garen Category:Darius Category:Alternate Universe Category:Chaos and Order